The Trials of Ryūchi Cave
Synopsis On their way to Ryūchi Cave, Chōchō and Inojin complain about hunger and distance. Boruto reiterates the need to have the White Snake Sage analyse the snake Mitsuki left them. Sarada explains some of what Orochimaru told them about the Ryūchi Cave. She notices footprints on the ground, and discerning they're theirs, realises they've been going in circles. Boruto says they have to keep going. They're watched by three ornately dressed women, who upon noting they're not simply lost, decide to check them out. The genin arrive at a richly decorated gate to Ryūchi Cave, finding it not to be what they expected, and are greeted by a hostess. The hostess introduces herself as Tagorihime, who welcomes them to relax. Boruto asks about the White Snake Sage, and Tagorihime says he's in a temple, and can arrange for Boruto to meet him. Inojin and Chōchō begin to eat, despite Boruto's warnings about what kind of place Ryūchi Cave is supposed to be. Though not as eager, Sarada and Shikadai accept Tagorihime's hospitality, while Boruto remains suspicious. When Tagorihime mentions Mitsuki, Boruto notices they didn't mention the name to her, and alerts the others. Tagorihime's face distorts into that of a snake as she says they should have just eaten the food. The facade of their location dissolves. Tagorihime laments missing out on eating the chakra of children, and a voice in the fog speaks to her, reminding her they didn't fail the test to weed out those searching for Ryūchi Cave. Tagorihime retreats into the fog, telling them not to assume they'll survive until the end. They venture deeper into the fog, towards the next source of light. They get separated in the fog, and Boruto follows another figure into the cave. A door closes behind him, and he notices the door has grooves where stone bits in the room fit. Ichikishimahime congratulates him, always disappearing when Boruto looks at her and reappearing elsewhere. She explains he'll only be able to leave if he fills out all the spaces on the boulder. Revealing her snake face, Ichikishimahime explains she doesn't like fresh chakra, and prefers faint, weak chakra she can drink. Boruto takes his time filling the wall, but there's one groove none of the stones fit into. Boruto doesn't want to waste time there when he can search for Mitsuki. Ichikishimahime asks if Boruto is there to acquire the Sage's power, and he says he's only there to find Mitsuki. Boruto breaks a stone by accident, and thinks to break other stones to make them fit the last groove. Boruto passes the trial, and is bitten by another snakewoman, Tagitsuhime, who says she'll test his heart. Boruto begins to see visions of his friends berating him for being inconsiderate of others and endangering them. Boruto is resolute in finding Mitsuki, and passes the trial. Tagitsuhime says he has earned the right to meet the White Snake Sage, and that his friends are up ahead. He finds them unconscious, but unharmed, and wakes them up. They meet up with the White Snake Sage, and explain Orochimaru pointed them in his direction. The Sage comments on how Orochimaru has changed. The Sage follows up explaining the trials he went through were for learning senjutsu, but Boruto reiterates his goal, something the Sage is uninterested in helping with. However, the Sage agrees to help on the condition of dealing with Garaga, a giant snake that has been troubling the Sage, by bringing to her Garaga's reverse scale. The group leaves to find Garaga, and Tagitsuhime asks the Sage if it's wise to make that promise, but the Sage doubts they'll survive facing Garaga at all. Credits